Halloween: Ordon Style
by Flameshield
Summary: The Village of Ordon sets up a Halloween walk, or as they call it a 'Ghost House' to raise money to survive the winter. Can the Headless Horsemen scare a certian guest within the group?


Halloween

Ordon Style

Ordon Village prided itself in Halloween spooks. They set up the whole forest as one big 'ghost house' for kicks, often offering any brave soul from Castle Town to walk the path. It was a fundraiser to help the Ordon folks survive the nearing winter when crops didn't grow for trade. Many walked the path, and paid depending on how scared they became sometimes it was a silver rubee, other times a red rubee, but they would always end up with enough money to squeeze through the winter.

This year, Rusl had told a little rumor that he wasn't sure was true. The Princess of Hyrule might come. Why no one knew, even Link shrugged at it. The tykes always wanted to see the Princess, and even bugged Rusl about what she looked like and how she acted and how they should act.

It was the afternoon before the tour, and Link was quickly finishing up some last minute props, when Ilia caught up with him. She was riding upon Epona, who looked ready to throw off the young girl on her back.

"Link, I was looking for you." She replied softly, getting out of the saddle. "Epona's all ready for you."

"Thanks." He said, "Mind putting up the rest of the props so I can get ready?"

"Sure." She said, taking the props from his hand and hurrying along. Link mounted Epona and rode back to his house. Entering the tree house, he locates a costume and tried it on, hoping it'd still fit him. Pleased that it did and he could still see out the small holes for his eyes, he stepped out of his home and looked down a Talo.

"Ah! It's the Headless Horsemen!" he cried in a fake scream, it was to let the rest of the villagers know that Link was ready.

"Nicely done." Link said, jumping off his balcony and landing on the ground. He walked into the village and stopped by Fado's house. "Hey, got my scythe?"

"Yeah, I'm diggin' it out right now." Fado called from inside. A few crashes later, Fado stepped out and handed Link the scythe. Fado himself looked like he was a Redead.

"Looking dead." Link joked, and Fado laughed.

"To bad I can't screech like them."

"Ohhh, trust me, you don't want to." Link said, "Them mother-frakers are mean."

"I hear ya, Hero, I hear ya." Fado replied, stepping out. "Almost time."

"Almost, round up the ghosts and head to the woods."

"Copy that." Fado said, and then ran off to gather the tykes. Link himself departed back to his house to see Ula prepping Epona into a mean looking horse that might belong to a real headless horseman.

"Hoho, why thanks Ula, I forgot to ready Epona."

"Don't sweat it, Link, I'm glad to help." She said, "Now get out there and scare some folks."

Link mounted his mare and smiled, "Will do." He replied, and guided Epona to the forest. "Should be some good ones."

…Halloween…

She didn't know what to expect. Many citizens say that it would be worth some time out of the castle for her, that a good scare would lighten her spirits. Others say it was a waste of time. One person told her not to listen to the others, but rather go for herself to decide.

So here she was, with a bunch of others, many with children all dressed up, and some adults who couldn't wait to see what they Ordon folks had in store this year. She herself was wearing her cloak, to keep from drawing too much attention then she already gets. Before long, as the last rays of twilight receded, the village mayor, Bo, appeared before the group.

"Healthy bunch today." Bo commented, "You ready to take the hike?"

Many youthful voices danced up, the adults trying to keep the Children from barging in.

"Remember to stay on the marked path and you'll be just fine." Bo said, before he opened the way. Everyone rushed in.

She kept to the back, walking slowly to take in all of the view. All around was fake spider web, she once thought that a bit grabbed her arm as she pushed back some tree branches. In some places she recalls seeing what looked like a bat flying overhead. A few screams of children came from up ahead, and she hurried over to see what it was.

Before the group was another group, ghostly like people flowing around silently, each of a different size. They walked past the group like they weren't there, and continued on their way. She herself felt the shivers down her spine as she continued on, but in the corner of her eye she thought she saw something else. Looking hard into the dim, she couldn't see whom it was, shrugged and continued on.

"So, what do you think?" another guest asked, taking stride next to her.

"Interesting." She replied, "Certainly well put together."

"I've been coming since the first year," the man said, "Each time there's one thing that makes me yelp."

"And what is that?"

"I ain't telling." The man said, causing her to turn. Beside her was a man, but by no means a guest. She let out a small shriek and backed away slowly. "What?" he asked, looking at her.

"By Nayru, you startled me!" She said. The man held the appearance of a Redead. Some of the real guests turned back to see what happened, and a few more shrieks came.

"Well, I've done my part, good night to y'all." The man said, and departed off the path.

Further down the path, many people stopped at the sight of a small light. The ones who knew of this kept to the center, but the folks here the first time didn't, and were slightly spread out, trying to get a good view. Suddenly there was a loud neigh of a horse, and the light quickly approached the group. Some of the children screamed upon seeing what it was.

"Headless Horsemen!" one child yelled. The horse drew nearer, and the Headless rider held up his scythe, causing more screams. She herself screamed louder when the rider suddenly picked her up off the ground and rounded about, running back down the path. Once away from the group, the rider began to laugh. She looked at him, wondering what he was laughing about.

"The Redead was right, you can scream." He answered her unasked question.

"Is taking someone from the group what you always do?" she asked, remembering that this was only a set up for scares.

"Yep." The rider replied, stopping in the village. "So how was it."

"I think it was worth the trip out of the castle."

"So, you're glad I invited you?" she smiled at his question.

"Of course I am, Link, why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno Zelda."

The Princess lightly smacked Link against the shoulder before they dismounted. It wasn't long before the others caught up, gave donations and received treats. Zelda gave the village two silver rubees, one for the Redead scare, the other for the Headless Horsemen.

As she readied to depart, Link giving her a ride to the forest exit, she turns back to him. Without a word, she quickly kissed him on the cheek before hurrying away. Link stood there, shocked, before smiling.

"Yeah, so worth getting her here for a scare." He muttered, before guiding Epona down the path.


End file.
